This invention relates to a computer system and more specifically, to a wearable hands-free computer system.
There are known computers that have been used and disclosed involving wearable computers and computer components. The feature of these prior art computers is that they permit the user to have freedom to use his or her hands for repairing or other functions while using a fully functional computer. One of the most commercially successful and well known of these computers is the Mobile Assistant(copyright) available from Xybernaut Corporation of Fairfax, Va. Mobile Assistant(copyright) is a registered trademark of Xybernaut Corporation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,824 and 5,305,244 (Newman, et al.) describe the details of the Mobile Assistant(copyright) and fully disclose the components and function of such user-supported computers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,824 also describes and claims further improvements and modifications to the Mobile Assistant(copyright).
Also disclosing wearable computers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,398 (Janik I) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,651 (Janik II). Both of these patents disclose a belt computer containing the elements or components of a computer. In Janik I, the plurality of computing elements are located on the belt and a flexible signal relaying means connects all of the elements for computing. A protective covering is used for enclosing said computer elements. In Janik II, a similar belt computer is described and claimed in which the signal relaying means, the length of which between any two computing elements, is greater than the length of the wearable member between any two computing elements. In both Janik I and Janik II, the flexible wearable computer is in the form of a relatively heavy belt comprising around its periphery sequentially positioned computer elements.
In both Newman, et al patents and Janik I and II, a body-worn computer is disclosed that has utility only with head mounted or flat panel displays as part of a body-worn mobile computer. Both the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,305,244 and 5,844,824 are incorporated by reference in the present disclosure.
Head mounted viewing systems for viewing a plurality of displays are known. Some of these prior art display units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,003,300, 5,162,828, and D371,549 and in PCT International Publication No. W095/11473 published Apr. 27, 1995. Each of the systems described involve a relatively heavy head mounted display connected to a remote or other signal source for providing the subject matter to be displayed.
In Wells, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,300, a somewhat cumbersome head mounted display is disclosed which is connected to a remote signal source which may be a computer pocket calculator or a radio wave transmitter which provides power, timing information and drawing signals necessary for driving the display. The system of Wells is not a voice-activated system but rather one that relies upon stored information for driving the display. Thus, Wells does not contain voice activation means in the head-mounted display.
The Furness patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,828 discloses a display system for conventional eyewear using a transparency. The display system of Furness is somewhat complicated and includes a light transmissive display mounted on the frame of the eyewear and optics for collimating light to project an image of the displayed information at a distance from the user in the periphery of the field of view defined by the transparency. It is important to the Furness head mounted display that there be included a mirror means for collimated light to project the image. Again, Furness"" system is not designed for use in or with a voice activated computer system.
The Ronzani design patent U.S. Patent No. Des. 371,549 illustrates a head mounted display system having a movable eyepiece or cell that appears to be capable of both horizontal and vertical adjustment. Nothing in Ronzani, however, suggests use of his head mounted display system in a voice activated computer system.
The W095/11473 publication (Fan, et al) dated Apr. 27, 1995 discloses a multitude of head mounted display configurations. In some of the embodiments disclosed by Fan the display is connected to a video or information source such that the user can view information or images shown on the display. In one of Fan""s embodiments, the display can be mounted to a frame so that the user can move the display in and out of the user""s field of view. Some of the illustrations in Fan present a head-mounted display containing earphones and a microphone connected to or integral therewith. The microphone is used to convey voice activation commands to the computer for ultimate transmission to the display means used. In Fan, the earphones are hinged to the head band 512 and attached to one of the earphones as a microphone arm 690 having a microphone 559 attached at its distal end. It is important to note that Fan uses two earphones, both of which are permanently attached to the headset structure; see Fan FIGS. 34A through 34D. The headset of these figures is clamped over the head and pressure exerted on each ear portion in order to hold the headset in place on the wearer""s head. In all of these systems, the display is worn on the head of the user, which could become fatiguing after extended wearing.
There is therefore a need for a head display system, usable in or with voice activated computer systems that are as non-intrusive as possible, convenient to use, are compact, lightweight and fully adjustable.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a wearable computer system devoid of the above noted disadvantages.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel collar that users can wear wherein the collar contains at least the earphone(s), display unit and microphones.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a novel voice activated wearable computer system containing the previously noted collar.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a lightweight and more comfortable display unit and earphone(s) for a wearable computer system.
Another still further object of this invention is to provide a wearable monitor and microphone less obtrusive than the head mounted displays used in the prior art.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide an article of clothing that contains components of a wearable voice-activated computer in its collar.
These and other objects of this invention are accomplished by a novel system used in voice activated wearable computers where some of the computer components are located and housed in a wearable collar. The collar contains at least the display, earphone or earphones, and microphone. The monitor or display can be positioned in the collar so that it can be used adjacent to either eye. Also, either one or two earphones may be used as desired. The microphone can be a separate unit or can be attached to the monitor, whichever is more convenient. The hinged arms that support each component in the collar are curved to conform to the outline of the collar and the user""s neck. The hinges provide means whereby the supporting arms can be easily adjusted when in use. In place of a hinged arm, any suitable other supporting arm or device may be used, such as telescoping arms that can be adjusted to suit the user""s preference. By placing these components in a user""s collar, they are out of the way when not in use and are easily released from the collar when it is desired to be used. The collar contains and houses the total audio/video component of a wearable voice activated computer. This is an important improvement over the cumbersome, heavy, fragile and sometimes awkward head or wrist-mounted displays of the prior art. A bonus effect of the collar is that it protects the housed computer components from the elements, weather or other damaging means. The collar can be worn alone, under or as part of normal garments, such as a shirt, sweater, vest or jacket. A mini display is used on a flexible arm made of a cable or flexible wire or telescoping arm or any other suitable support. The display can be any suitable monochromic or color display. The housed components can be positioned for optimal utility by the wearer and may be auto-switched xe2x80x9con/offxe2x80x9d by extraction or set to standby or permanent xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d for immediate use on extraction by any mechanical, voice activated or other means. Extractable microphone (noise canceling or directional) is similarly configured in the opposite side of the collar. Pouches on either side of the collar may optionally be used which will store over-ear pieces and interior wire port for optional bone conduction audio device, and a neoprene-like, or other noise reducing over-ear cover similar to an over-the-ear cell phone ear piece. A video camera device maybe mounted on the body at or near the thorax-center, and is extendable and/or detachable. Remote camera using RF or Bluetooth technology may be mounted anywhere on the body or even apart from the body on equipment. The components of the wearable computer of this invention may be connected by hard wire connection or by wireless connection.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention, communication means such as cell phones, telephones, radios or other means are in electrical connection and may be used with the components described. Also, the earphone(s) and microphone of this invention can act as the cell phone or other communication means thereby being built in. Also, the collar of this invention can be used in armor applications.